Distant Suns Squadron
The Distant Suns Squadron was a law enforcement unit that served the Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire and New Republic in turn. The unit possessed some sixty organic personnel, twelve droid personnel, and over a dozen starfighters and speeder bikes. History Established just over ten years before the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Distant Suns Squadron was created by former officers of the Republic Judicial Forces who were dissatisfied with both the overall corruption and ineffectiveness of their organization, coupled with the erosion of overall peace and stability out on the Rim. The Galactic Republic was practically non-existent in the Outer Rim, and massive institutions such as the Trade Federation only protected and patrolled routes that were effectively controlled by them, leaving many systems to fall prey to rampant piracy, slavers, starship jackers, and other criminal elements such as the Hutts. Initially-equipped with a handful of hyperspace sled-equipped Z-95 Headhunters, Cloakshapes, and modified Zebras, a young Shenn Pharson, former Lieutenant in the Judicial Forces, set up base on the remote arid world of Platmor, which was sparsely-populated, but adjacent to many key hyperspace routes that would provide access to dozens of star systems outside the coverage of the galactic government. Many of those were home to fledgling colonies which possessed little in both personnel and equipment to adequately defend themselves, let alone each other, from attack. As such, the Distant Suns were a welcome sign of relief, who asked for little more than fuel and whatever supplies and replacement parts could be spared. Despite the establishment of a Grand Army of the Republic and the remobilization of the Republic Navy, little had actually changed in the scope of operations for the Distant Suns. While sympathies ran deep towards the Republic, its leadership insisted that the squadron remained neutral during the Clone Wars. While several of the systems within the Distant Suns’ area of responsibility would host battles between Republic and Separatist forces, they kept focus on stifling piracy, and even added the mitigation of illegal salvaging operations to their mission set. While the fall of the Republic and the rise of the Empire would undeniably alter the state of the Outer Rim, Distant Suns Squadron would remain both a relevant and authorized force. Whereas previously loyal planetary militias would find themselves demobilized and stripped of weapons and equipment to be replaced by Imperial garrisons, the Distant Suns were not actually considered a military, or even paramilitary, unit by the Empire. Instead, they were granted a license of operations for intersystem security, and would report to the Sector Rangers, themselves classified as a law enforcement organization. Additionally, the Distant Suns were offered surplus, decommissioned starfighters from the former Republic Navy. While considerably more expensive to operate, the introduction of ARC-170s and BTL-S3 Y-Wings were very much welcomed by the squadron at that time, and could now count on not only the prowess of their pilots, but the quality of their ships. By the rise of the Rebellion and the outbreak of the Galactic Civil War, the Distant Suns’ area of responsibility had expanded even further, which added both long-range patrol and smuggler interdiction to its list of roles. They now face growing challenges, with aging Clone Wars-era craft, poor pay, the ever-increasing expense of supplies and munitions, along with several experienced pilots and support personnel that left ranks due to their dissatisfaction with the Empire. While Colonel Pharson shares personal distaste with the Republic’s iron-handed replacement, he also recognizes that his squadron still has a job to do out there on the Outer Rim.